Seferos
Stone Guard Seferos Armeggadon, born Seferos Arrowson, is an older Blood Elf who fancies himself a hero. He can often be seen wandering the streets of Silvermoon City or fighting alongside the Warsong Outriders of Ashenvale and the Defilers of Arathi. He tends to wear all white to signify purity and keeps a pet by his side more often then not. When indoors, he'll set his pet aside to keep from intimidating would-be friends. Appearance Age: 1000''' Hair: Pale blonde. Varies in length due to cutting or magical renewal. '''Eyes: '''Fel-green '''Tattoos: Temporarily paints tribal/runic designs on all of his upper body when he enters battle. Used to intimidate enemies and invigorate himself. On occasion, the paint is enhanced with magical tonic to increase his physical abilities. Piercings: '''None. Personality Two parts of Seferos are quite prominent and two very different times. On the battle field, in his mail and war-paint, Seferos is wild, yet calculative. He roars with power as his arrows sail through the air and cut through whatever flesh they find. The man is a force to be reckoned with, coming to the aid of his allies when outnumbered or simply running head first into a crowd of Alliance with his faithful beast by his side. Off the battlefield, however, Seferos is aloof and inattentive. His attention is easily lost when he sees a flash of color run by or soft curves expose themself on the other side of a courtyard. His attitude is much more calm, yet easily manipulated. The roar of the battlefield is replaced with the nervous mewl of a kitten as he is bullied by whomever chooses to toy with him. Biography Early Life (WIP)One millenia ago, in the lush forests of Eversong Woods, Aestar Arrowsun, an average ranger of Silvermoon, fathered his first and only child with druid-magi Marla Reddawn. They raised their son just as any other Quel'dorei family did: naming him after a revered relative (Aestar's father in this case); sending him to school for the arcane; teaching him at home in their own ways; and all around making sure he was brought up with the knowledge that he was of noble birth. Seferos, however, never let his pride get the best of him. A Quel'dorei he may have been, but he felt that he was just like everyone else. This is not to say he didn't feel special, for when he had a bow in his hand, he felt a vast greatness. Still, he kept these feelings under control and has yet to let them blind him. As he grew, he felt himself pulled in two directions. The first direction was leading him to be a ranger, like his father, while the second lead him to practice more natural magic, like his mother. Neither parent was disappointed to see him conflicted. They knew that, in time, he would make his decision. The years passed and Seferos finally realized what it was he needed to do. He ventured south to the forests of what is now known as the Ghostlands. There he stayed for three years alone. Learning from nature to survive on his own means with not but a sword and his bow, Seferos practiced daily to listen to the world. He managed to find arcane taps in the world and manipulate them to help him find prey or warn him of trollish movements in the vicinity. Eventually, he spoke with the world around him. At first this frightened him, but he soon grew excited by the fact that he understood the world as his mother did. One voice in particular rang out to him: the voice of the wilds. This voice was feral and intimidating. Through day and night, the voice whispered to young Seferos. The Wilds led Seferos deep into the woods, farther than he'd ever gone before, deep into troll country. Everything around him was darker and more grim, as if the natural forces around him were so thick that the air itself might strike him to the ground. Instead of being struck down, the Wilds led the Quel'dorei to a sleeping beast. The War on Trolls (WIP) The Second War (WIP) The Third War and the Fall of Quel'Thalas (WIP) Current Day (WIP) Random Facts '''Stone Guard Title: Yes, he is a Blood Elf. Yes, Blood Elves were installed in the game after the PvP titles were taken out. I know these things and though some people may not think that I deserve to give my character that title, I have seen other characters with make-up titles (inluding Queen of all things) and compared my PvP stats to a level 50 troll that I saw running around Silvermoon with the title. She only had a little over 5000 kills while I had nearly double that. Be glad I didn't go with something higher. :P Besides, check out Seferos's PvP achievements, then think about complaining. Status: Single. Seferos doesn't really seek companionship, but it never hurts to have a partner. 'Orientation: '''Whatever, really. Because he treats all races the same, much like a gnome does, he wouldn't mind at all if a troll or orc or other blood elf came onto him. Gender isn't an issue either. '''Age: '''Like most Blood Elves, Seferos was a High Elf. This would account for why he has stayed alive for so long, along with the fact that both of his parents were more nature oriented. From WoWWiki, which got its info from elsewhere: ''"The life span of high elves is several hundred years. They reach adulthood at 110 years, a "venerable" age at roughly 350 years, and most dying of old age at approximately 263 years. A few may reach "venerable" age at roughly 350 years with maximum lifespan between 354 and 390 years,WoWRPG 36,174 and even fewer may live as long as two thousand years.WRPG 42[3]" Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf